fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Eight Hours
Eight Hours is the tenth and final episode of Season 1, and overall the tenth episode of Falling Skies. The finale was written by Mark Verheiden and directed by Greg Beeman. It first aired on TNT August 7th and drew 5.54 million US viewers. Plot Synopsis With Weaver leading several squads of fighters against the aliens, Tom remains behind to help protect the civilians as they evacuate. But a major breach in security endangers both the soldiers and the civilians. Tom is confronted with a decision that may lead him to discovering what the aliens want with the captured teenagers, humankind and the planet. Plot When Tom and Ben headed to get a spare part for the radio, Rick jumped down from the ceiling and attacked Scott. Once they found Scott, they brought him to the infirmary. Ben knew it was Rick who did it and took the radio part. When he confronted Rick about it, Ben said he wanted them out of his head, but Rick said the Skitters were better than humans. Rick jumped out the window, and Ben yelled for someone to stop him as he jumped over the barrier. When Ben tried to catch Rick, a man pointed his gun at him, and Margaret pushed the gun up just as he fired it. Rick met up with Megan, who wanted to know everything and was showing signs of changing. Tom found Rick, who told Tom the aliens left him. He finally admitted to missing his father and told Tom he told them everything. The fighters stopped at the meet point, and Weaver said they had to assume the other units were gone. It was time to make a decision: retreat or keep going. They split up into four squads to take out each leg. Tom brought Rick back and gave Scott the missing radio piece. He told the others that they needed to evacuate the civilians while a small group of fighters stayed behind to hold off the aliens. Once again, Tom called on history to keep their spirits up. Hal and Anthony reported the Mechs were moving into position around the structure and were ready for them. Weaver told Hal he was to return to the school and tell them to evacuate. Hal wanted to stay, but Weaver told him he had to go back and give the others hope for future fights. As the civilians got ready to head out, Matt and Tom talked about him helping Pope. Tom told him he was only angry because he cared, and he sent him with Lourdes. Anne helped direct the civilians to the tunnel, and Lourdes wanted to stay behind with her. However, the civilians needed someone with medical experience and to keep an eye on Rick, and they said goodbye. Scott was running out of time to find the frequency, and Tom wanted Ben to head into the tunnels. However, Ben insisted on staying and using what happened to him. Margaret reported the mechs were nearby. Back at the school, Margaret called Jimmy to her side. When the first mech got close enough, they opened fire and took it down. However, there were more where that one came from, and Scott and Ben continued to work on the radio. Scott found the right frequency, but the mechs were still coming. They needed to make the signal stronger with a bigger antenna. The mechs lined up as Ben ran out to use the flagpole as an antenna. Tom helped him hook up the radio as the fighters fired. It worked, and the mechs retreated. Ben continued to hurt due to the jammed transmission as they got ready to leave. Hal returned and told Tom what happened. He also said the roads were clear, meaning there was an opportunity. Tom found Anne packing up and told her to get the civilians somewhere safe while he went to help Weaver. He wanted her to watch out for Ben and Matt if something happened, and she said she would until he came back. After kissing her, Tom walked away. Scott rigged a car to be a big antenna, and Hal showed him the route to get to Weaver. He wanted to go with him, but Tom wanted him to look out for his brothers. With a final hug, Tom set out. He found Pope and Anthony, the latter badly injured. They got Anthony into the car, and Tom sent them back to the school. Pope left Tom with a handy weapon - a modified RPG. Weaver came to just before Tom found him. Tom noticed the ships were returning and attributed it to the jammed transmission. He thought they were confused and afraid. Tom thought they were close enough to take a shot with the RPG, but Weaver said the military tried to hit them with everything thing they had and nothing worked. Tom wanted to let them know they were here and took aim. He hit a ship, which then crashed into the mothership and set off a series of explosions, doing a lot of damage, and they began to head back to the staging area. However, they came across Karen in the middle of the road. A ship joined her as she said they didn't understand. A humanoid alien exited, and Karen said they didn't expect resistance to such a degree. Tom is furious the aliens now want to negotiate since humanity is proving a harder target than they thought and after all the brutalities they have done to the humans. Tom wanted to know what they wanted, and Weaver wanted to fire. Karen said not to because of Ben. She said the harness is a process and Ben wasn't free. They would call him back unless Tom went with them. Weaver said he couldn't trust them, and Karen explained they didn't want to force him. Tom couldn't let them take Ben again and took Karen's hand. Weaver watched as Tom walked towards the ship with Karen and the humanoid alien. Other Cast Co-Starring * Dylan Authors as Jimmy Boland * Daniyah Ysrayl as Rick Thompson * Melissa Kramer as Sarah * Niamh Wilson as Megan Philips * Wes Berger as John * Randy Triggs as Gibson Uncredited * Andrey Ivchenko as Schlatter * Chavis Brown as O'Neil * Jefferson Wu as Jeff Wu * Unknown as Sentry * Unknown as Charlotte Deaths * Danner * O'Neil * 2nd Mass Fighter * Jeff Wu * Thompson * Altman * Gibson * Forty other 2nd Mass fighters Significant Events *As Uncle Scott continues to work on his jamming plan, he is ambushed by Rick Thompson who refuses to let the 2nd Mass hurt the Skitters. After a confrontation with Ben, Rick flees the school. *Rick meets with a harnessed Megan Philips to whom he tells everything, including the location of the 2nd Mass and Daniel Weaver's attack on Boston. The Skitters abandon Rick who becomes remorseful and returns to the 2nd Mass. Megan also shows signs of her beginning to mutate into a Skitter. *Weaver's assault force fails to meet up with the 4th and 5th Mass and assume them destroyed. The assault force continues on, but three of the four teams are wiped out by Mech defenses due to Rick's warning. *Unwilling to give up, Weaver chooses to continue on with Anthony, John Pope and Gibson to send the Skitters a message and to give people hope. He sends a reluctant Hal back to warn Tom to abandon the school. *Shortly after the civilians are evacuated, a force of Mechs attacks the school, defended by a small force of volunteers to buy the civilians time. With Ben's help, Uncle Scott is able to find the correct frequency and the signal is amplified by the school's flagpole. The Mechs retreat, giving the 2nd Mass a complete victory. *After Hal returns with word of the disaster of Weaver's attack, Tom chooses to go rescue any survivors with Uncle Scott's rig. He kisses Anne before leaving. *In Boston, Tom finds that the alien forces are pulling back to their Mothership, presumably from the confusion caused by their messed up communications. Tom is able to rescue Pope and a heavily-injured Anthony. Before Pope leaves, he arms Tom with a Mech Metal RPG. *Tom is able to locate Weaver who is still alive. With the aliens pulling back, Tom decides to make a statement by firing the RPG at one of the retreating Airships. The Airship crashes into the Mothership and causes a series of explosions down one of its arms. *Retreating from Boston, Tom and Weaver are confronted by a harnessed Karen Nadler. One of the Skitter Overlords emerges from an Airship and uses Karen to communicate that the degree of resistance shown has made the Overlords wish to speak with Tom. After Karen threatens that the aliens will call Ben back to them, Tom reluctantly departs with the Overlord and Karen in the Airship, leaving Weaver behind. Trivia *While on the road with Hal Mason, Weaver has noticeable trembling in his hand and proceeds to ask Hal what he knows of what had happened and the two discuss the pills Weaver took. The trembling is a sign of drug withdrawal. Presumably it comes from Weaver's months of abusing the pills. Photos fs_eps109_gallery01_313x470.jpg fs_eps109_gallery02_512x341.jpg fs_eps109_gallery03_512x341.jpg fs_eps109_gallery04_512x341.jpg fs_eps109_gallery06_512x341.jpg fs_eps109_gallery08_313x470.jpg fs_eps109_gallery09_512x341.jpg fs_eps109_gallery12_512x341.jpg fs_eps109_gallery14_512x341.jpg fs_eps109_gallery15_313x470.jpg kiss.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Finale